Talk:I Love My Friends (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:9C13:25C5:F850:3514-20171215025109
Start a Wiki 42 comments Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,218 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Classic Collection, Barney Clip Shows, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) I Love My Friends (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (42) Share I Love My Friends is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 3, 2012. 13881738 Contentsshow PlotEdit Katie, Logan and Olivia are planning to take their stuffed animal friends for a tour around the park. Baby Bop brings the wagon for the animals to ride in. But when their wagon breaks, it takes a friend like BJ to put it back together. However, not all animals can fit in the wagon. Learning about the horrible feeling of being left out, BJ proclaims that no animal should be left out. Barney produces a bigger wagon for all the animals to fit in. Stories: The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) CastEdit New Content CastEdit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Katie (Kendall Hashimoto) Logan (Lucas Kim) Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) Additional Costume PerformersEdit Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) BJ (Kyle Nelson) Series CastEdit Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) Ryan (Reese Wilson) Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) Amy (Molly Wilson) Matt (Breuer Bass) Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Mario (Zachary Soza) Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) Gianna (Selena Gomez) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song ListEdit Our Animal Friends Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") Rock Like a Monkey (Season 14 Music Video) By Myself Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") Gonna Play Baseball (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") Being Together (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") This Is Not My Day (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") The Idea Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") Friends of Mine (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") That is What it Means to Be A Friend (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") We're All Friends I Love You TriviaEdit The production for this video took place in March 22, 2010. This video marked: The end of the Barney & Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012). The first video since Come on Over to Barney's House to be in the "Classic Collection" series. The only appearances of Katie, Logan and Olivia. A widescreen version to this can be only seen if you download this in HD. After not being used for 15 years, the Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video, since Barney's Christmas Star. Even though Riff doesn't appear in the new content of this video, he is mentioned. Categories: Barney Home Video Classic Collection Barney Clip Shows Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Add category Showing 25 most recent